


Heat

by championofnone



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championofnone/pseuds/championofnone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mage specializes in an element, their bodies reflect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

“Do you know how hot you are, my dear Warden?”

Aren lowered her book and looked over at Zevran with a raised eyebrow. “That has got to be the single worst pick up line you have tried on me, ever.”

He chuckled, rising up on his elbow from where he had been laying down next to her. They’d camped for the night, and the tent was quiet except for the soft crackle of the wisp floating by Aren’s shoulder. “While that is also true, I meant it quite literally. Your skin is always warm, even when we are in the mountains and surrounded by an unholy amount of snow.”

“Oh,” she said. Aren tagged the page she was on and set the book aside. “You’ve noticed I use a lot of fire magic, right? I’m kind of terrible at casting anything with ice, and I’m mediocre at lightning spells?” He nodded. “That’s why. When a mage has an element they specialize in, their bodies tend to reflect it. I like fire, fire likes me, so I’m always warm.”

“I am surprised it took me so long to notice it,” Zevran said, fingers tracing random patterns on Aren’s arm. “Or have you been hiding it?”

“If I’m around Morrigan, it gets weird. She specializes with ice spells and we kind of counter each other, but it works great in combat,” she explained. “I try to keep a low-grade ice spell going to make sure no one’s uncomfortable around me.”

“That explains much.” He snaked his arm around her waist before tugging her down, tucking the mage under his chin and wrapping around her as she laughed. “I am Antivan, mi amor, I enjoy the warmth. Please, do not cover that for my sake.”

“It won’t bother you?”

“Not in the slightest, my dear.”


End file.
